


Overcome

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Held Down, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil trusts Clint to give him something he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Held Down

"So, what are the rules?"

"Rules?"

"About this. Us." Clint squeezed his arms around Phil a little tighter, and kissed the side of his neck, "When we go back to work tomorrow, I mean."

"SHIELD doesn't have any rules against dating your co-workers," Phil said.

"I know. I checked."

"You checked? You read a SHIELD procedure manual? When?"

"A couple of months ago. I wanted to find out, you know, if there were any rules I'd have to talk you into breaking."

"Oh, I see, you were going to talk me into breaking them, were you?"

"Well, if I ever got up the guts to tell you I was hot for your body, yeah. But what I meant was, I figured you'd probably want us to have some rules, about, I don't know, no fucking in your office or something."

"We definitely won't be fucking in my office."

"See, that's exactly what I meant. So what are the other rules?"

"So you can talk me into breaking them?"

"No, so I maybe don't start screwing this up first thing tomorrow."

"Hey," Phil caught Clint's chin and turned his head so that he could look him in the eye, "You are not going to screw this up. We're in this together."

"Yeah, well, really bad at relationships here, remember?"

"I haven't made a list of rules. I just want us to be professional at work."

"Professional as in, no anything in your office, right? No kissing either. OK, I get that. It's kind of what I expected. What about my quarters?"

"I don't know Clint, I haven't thought about it... I've never done this before, with a co-worker, I mean, so I don't know what will work and what won't. We're going to have to figure it out as we go."

Clint was unhappy about that, but he didn't let on. He knew that without a clear set of rules, sooner or later he'd do something wrong, and Phil would be upset, and then bad things would happen. That was the way it usually went. But maybe he could ask again, in a few days, when Phil had had more time to think about it. In the meantime, he wanted to make the most of their evening, so he kissed the side of Phil's neck again and then whispered in his ear, "Bed?"

Phil grinned at him, got up off the sofa, and led the way.

Following Phil into the bedroom and wanting to get his mind back on 'fun hot sex' rather than worrying about how he was going to screw up his relationship, Clint tackled Phil onto the bed. Phil, as usual, tried to squirm out from underneath him, but this time was only making a half-hearted attempt. Or maybe the soft mattress or tangle of sheets and blankets was making it harder for him to slide out from under Clint. For whatever reason, Clint managed to pin Phil to the bed, and grinned as he straddled Phil's hips and put his hands on Phil's biceps, then leaned forward, using his bodyweight to hold Phil immobile. 

Phil gave a little moan, and Clint felt Phil's dick harden against his groin. Clint flexed his fingers, gripping Phil's biceps a little bit tighter.

"You like that?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." The word came out with a gasp and Phil tried and failed to buck his hips up, not trying to escape, but rather trying to get more friction against Clint's body.

"Yes. I like it. A lot."

Clint leaned down, pressing even harder on Phil's arms, and grinding down with his groin at the same time. He covered Phil's mouth with his own and swallowed his moans. Phil arched into him and tried again to thrust with his hips. Clint kissed him hard, and then broke off for a breath.

"Really?" Clint wondered how many more surprises Phil had in store for him. He would have never guessed that control-freak Coulson would enjoy being held down in bed.

"Really. I... I love it. I love feeling your strength." Phil looked up at Clint. There were so many more things he wanted to say, but couldn't. Things like 'Please don't let go.' Things like 'It makes me feel safe.' Things like 'I want you to tie me up and fuck me as hard as you can.' He tried to say them with his eyes, but didn't think there was much chance Clint was going to get the message, not all of it, anyway. Clint did, however, lean back down again and kiss him thoroughly, hot tongue thrusting deep into his mouth. Phil lay back and surrendered, determined to enjoy this for as long as it lasted. Clint kept his hold and his weight on Phil and kissed down his neck and licked his throat and then whispered,

"I can't hold you down and take your pants off at the same time, so I'm gonna let go now, but then we can do more of this, if you want to."

Phil turned his head so he could look into Clint's eyes, and without thinking said,

"Clint, I want you to fuck me."

Clint's eyes went wide. "You are never going to stop surprising me, Phil Coulson."

"What you think I'd refuse to bottom?"

"No, of course not, I just didn't figure you'd be very into it."

"I like it. That is, if you want to..."

"Yeah, oh yeah. I definitely want to fuck you. Like this?" Clint squeezed Phil's biceps again to make it clear what he was asking, "Phil, do you want me to hold you down and fuck you?"

"Oh God, yes." Phil's eyes were wide now, and he was desperately aroused. In a flash, Clint had rolled off Phil and got out of the sweatpants he was wearing, and was tugging Phil's down off his hips.

"Where did we leave the lube?"

Phil flapped his hand in the direction of the floor by the bed, and Clint leaned over to look.

"Got it," he said triumphantly, and flipped open the cap before nudging one of Phil's legs over so that he could settle down between them.

"It's ahh... it's been a long time since I've... you'll need to go slow at first."

Clint put a hand reassuringly on Phil's thigh and stroked gently. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna take the chance of hurting you." And with well slicked fingers he delved between Phil's asscheeks, working gently into the crack and then simply stroking over the tight pucker of his hole. Phil sighed,

"Feels really nice."

"Good," said Clint pillowed his head on Phil's thigh. Which gave him an excellent vantage point from which to swipe his tongue across Phil's balls. 

"Fuck, yes." 

Clint licked again, and as he did he eased the tip of his finger into Phil's ass. Phil moaned, and Clint smiled as he started nudging at Phil's balls with his nose, so that he could lick the undersides as well. 

"So good, Clint. So good."

'If you think this is good, I'm gonna blow your mind in a few minutes,' Clint thought, but instead of speaking, he continued to lick the silky soft skin, drawing moans and gasps from Phil. As he did, he slowly and gently worked one finger into Phil's ass, never pushing much, just easing it in bit-by-bit as the muscles relaxed. He knew he was doing well when Phil's hips started to shift, pushing against him a little to take more. He used a tiny bit of pressure then, which drew another moan from Phil.

"Yes. God yes, Clint. Feels so good. It's been so long and it feels so good. Can't wait to have you inside me. Can't wait to feel you fuck me. Want to feel you pounding into me, Clint, pounding me hard."

Hearing these words spill out of Phil's mouth was driving Clint wild, and he struggled not speed up the rhythm of his finger. Instead he slowly tongued the underside of one of Phil's balls until he was able to lift it and suck it gently into his mouth. 

"Fuck." It was one long, quiet syllable, and Phil thrust himself down on Clint's finger until it sank all the way in. Clint took the hint and pulled out, then rubbed two fingers back and forth over Phil's hole, pressing gently until the tips slipped in easily. When Clint started to hum around the ball in his mouth, Phil tried to fuck himself on Clint's fingers. Clint relaxed his jaw and moved his head back, pressing it firmly into Phil's thigh. He took a couple of breaths.

"Easy, Phil. Easy," he said, stilling his hand at the same time.

"Want you." Phil growled.

"I know. I want you too. But I don't want to hurt you. So take it easy for me. Let me do this and you just enjoy it, OK?"

"Since when are you the careful one?"

"I don't want this to be the last time I get to fuck you."

"Then get on with it."

"Yes boss." And Clint cheekily swiped the length of Phil's hard dick before easing his two fingers back into Phil's ass. This time, Phil kept his hips still and tried to consciously relax his body. It was difficult, very difficult because Clint was still driving him crazy. But however hot it might seem right now to spend tomorrow sitting gingerly on a well-fucked ass, he knew he'd regret it if he didn't let Clint do a thorough job of preparing him. 

Clint went back to licking his sensitive ballsac, and Phil lay back and tried to simply ride the wave of pleasure. He must have been successful, because he was only dimly aware when Clint added the third finger, and then he realized that he was moving his hips again, thrusting down to meet Clint's strokes which were hard and deep and felt so damn good.

"I'm good to go, Clint," Phil said, threading his fingers into Clint's hair, and tugging gently. Clint looked up.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"OK." Clint slipped his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet, and then positioned himself between Phil's legs. He grabbed a condom, rolled it on, and added more lube.

"Do you want my hands on your shoulder or your arms?"

"Arms," said Phil, breathless just at the admission of what he wanted.

Clint nodded and positioned himself, using one hand to line up the head of his cock with Phil's ready hole. He pushed slowly but steadily, trusting Phil to tell him if he needed Clint to stop and give him a chance to adjust. Instead all he heard was

"Yessss," hissed out between Phil's teeth as he hitched his legs further apart to let Clint press in closer.

Once he was all the way in, Clint put his hands on Phil's arms, half-way between shoulder and elbow. He curled his long, strong fingers around Phil's biceps, feeling the thick muscles that Phil kept well-hidden under his crisp white shirts and tailored suits. Clint leaned forward and rested more of his weight in his hands, pinning Phil down. He looked into Phil's eyes.

"Good?"

"So good. So very, very good." Phil's breath was ragged and his eyes a little glazed. "Fuck me Clint. Fuck me hard."

Clint didn't need any more encouragement. He pulled partway back out and thrust, drawing another deep moan from Phil.

Phil wasn't usually vocal in bed, but this was something he had dreamed of, fantasized about, wished for. Clint was holding him down and driving into him. Clint's hands were on his arms, strong fingers curled tightly and grasping firmly. Just feeling the strength of those hands was a turn on, but when Clint leaned his weight on them, pinning Phil to the bed... It had been so long since he'd had anything like this. So long since there was someone he trusted to ask for this, someone he wanted it from. And as if the weight on his arms wasn't perfect enough, the feel of Clint's thick blunt cock in his ass, pushing into him hard... Phil needed to let Clint know how good it was, how blissfully perfect.

"Perfect Clint, you're perfect. What you're doing to me. Making me feel. Giving me everything I want, everything I need. So good. Can't tell you how good." And as Clint drove in again, hard,

"God yes, Clint. More, please more. Harder. Fuck me. Please fuck me harder Clint. More, harder, please."

And Clint squeezed his hands tighter on Phil's arms, and shifted his weight forward a little more, pressing Phil harder into the mattress, holding him still and safe.

Phil let go. Nothing existed except the pure bliss of being held down and fucked fast and hard by someone he trusted. The wave of pleasure built and he gave himself over to it, letting it wash over and around him, spinning and twisting his mind until he saw stars, and came. 

Phil threw his head back and arched under Clint as he came, and the powerful clenching around his cock drove Clint to the edge. Two more fast hard strokes and he was coming, adding his gasps and moans to the shudders from Phil. Clint collapsed on top of him, just finding the energy to turn his head so that he could drag in big gulps of air.

"So good. So good." Phil was whispering in his ear between his pants for breath.

"Yeah," was all Clint could come up with in reply. He'd say something else later. When his brain had started functioning again. In the meantime, he concentrated on remembering how to make his arms work, so that he could lever himself up off Phil, and give him a chance to actually breathe. Clint managed to slide off to one side, smearing the mess on their bellies as he did, and not caring. He put his lips to Phil's shoulder and kissed him again, and again, trying to make up for the fact that he didn't know how to say, 'That was the most amazing sex I've ever had and I think' it's because I'm falling in love with you.'

"Thank you," said Phil softly.

"You're welcome," said Clint, and somehow, for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
